sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Megan Emerson
]] Name: Megan Emerson Gender: Female Age: 17 Grade: Senior School: Aurora High School Hobbies & Interests: Reading, Piano, and Video Games Appearance: Standing at 5'7" and weighing in at approximately 139 lbs., Megan's figure does not radically stand out among her peers. Her plain brown hair runs down the back of her head and extends over her shoulders about an inch or two. She has a somewhat big forehead she tries to hide with her bangs. Her small eyes have a blue-green iris, and they are accented by her slim, dark brown eyebrows. Her nose is small with a slight turn upward. Her lips are small but somewhat full. She lacks conspicuous muscle tone due to being involved in non-physical activities. Her English ancestry is shown through her white skin with a slightly pink hue. In terms of fashion, Megan is not very concerned about her plain style of dress. It is an ordinary sight to see her in a dark green hoodie, a pair of blue jeans, and tennis shoes, usually gotten from thift shops and the like. Megan almost always wears a sky blue, crochet knit cap her mother gave her on her 15th birthday. On the day of the trip, she deviated slightly in her usual style by wearing a black hoodie a graphic of music notes on a staff, with a dark green tank top obscured underneath the hoodie. Besides from that one quirk, she wears her standard blue jeans and a pair of light green sneakers, all topped off with Megan's blue knit cap. Biography: Megan was born on September 16th, 1994 in Erin, Tennessee, to Rebecca and Lucas Emerson, a 7th grade English teacher and a nurse, respectively. She is the middle child of her family, arriving after her sister Emma by two years but preceding her brother Daniel by about one year. Megan had a healthy family life, for the most part. Her mother taught her how to read at an early age, and by the time she entered Kindergarten, she was already at a 1st grade reading level. As such, she developed a close bond to the English language, sneaking away to try reading various books from her mother's personal library and eventually built up a modest collection of her own. However, Megan was rarely able to spend time with her father. Being a nurse who worked night shifts at a hospital about an hour away, he was always either at work or asleep. The only thing he did for recreation was deer hunting, where he would go on the occasional days he had off. One day when Megan was 10, she asked her dad to take her hunting with him. He stuck to his word, and brought her with him one Saturday in mid-November. Her first time out was rather rough, as she barely had control over a hunting rifle and her only kills were four trees and a few blades of grass. However, she enjoyed it as it was one of the only times their schedules would align together. Since that day, Megan's dad took her with him every time he could. Megan shared a strong bond with her brother, Daniel. As children, they always played together and were inseparable. She saw him as her one true "best" friend, as he always found a way to cheer Megan up when she feels down. As for her sister, Emma, Megan had an interesting relationship with her. Emma had always been a bossy person who got her way with anything. As such, she sometimes bullied her siblings, more so with Megan than Daniel due to their closeness in age. However, Emma would help Megan out with anything troubling her, especially when it came to her schoolwork as Megan was always terrible in arithmetic. Even though Emma was rather punishing at times, she still cared for her sister and would do anything to help. When she was about 5, Megan's uncle gave her family a Super Nintendo, which led her and her brother into the world of video games. They would play Super Mario World and Donkey Kong Country together for hours on end, and they both fell in love with gaming. Through both of their efforts, they had amassed a hoard of about 400 games, of which they both love each and every one. Megan discovered her passion for playing piano at an early age. When she was around 7, her grandfather (a piano teacher) started to give Megan several lessons, teaching her basic playing skills (e.g. posture, reading music, basic songs and scales) every once in a while. She was able to fully get into piano playing when she was 11, when her grandfather surprised her with an old Casio keyboard she has kept to this very day. She had even tried her hand at writing a few tunes herself, but because of her shyness and avoidance of any attention brought on her, she kept her compositions to herself. When Megan was 14, her father was notified of a higher paying job opportunity up in Seattle, so after some careful deliberating and some preparations, the family moved cross-country Megan felt very sad about having to say goodbye to her friends in Tennessee, but she was also very excited to live in a big city like Seattle. She felt conflicting emotions about this move, but she saw how Daniel stayed optimistic even though no one knew what living in Seattle would be like. As such, she adopted her brother's hopeful outlook and accepted her fate. Megan eventually grew to enjoy Seattle; the one thing she hates is how it rains so much that she can't go read outside as often as she would like to. In her school life, Megan averaged herself out to be a B student. Due to her advantage of learning how to read at an early age and her mother's book collection, she was already familiar with a majority of the required reading material. Upon moving, she immediately signed up for Aurora High's school band as one of the piano players, which she holds proudly in her heart both from her love of the piano and from recognizing herself as an important contributor to a group. However, her math skills were very below proficient, and only through the intervention of her sister's tutoring sessions, she managed to scrap by the required classes with D+'s all around the board. Megan is a passive, quiet person. She only hangs out with people she has known well enough, and she seldom speaks her mind without a prompt from someone else. As such, she avoids large social gatherings with strangers, both as a fear of standing out and from past experiences of being put on the spot by her extroverted friends. However, she has come to embrace her Type-B personality. She manages tasks with a relatively low stress level, and as such, does not easily give up or get frustrated. She keeps going on whatever she is currently doing until she gets it done. She tends to be the listening ear to stressed out friends, so she ends up hearing what's going on with everyone (which she secretly loves). The only time her quietness works against Megan is when enough stress builds up and she explodes in rage. For life after high school, Megan is undecided between continuing her education in music or English. As such, she has applied and has been accepted into relatively good schools, both of which have respectable music and English programs. Advantages: Megan's background with hunting (while being somewhat rusty) gives her a slight advantage over the normal high student in terms of experience with hunting rifles. Her calm attitude and composure helps keep her mind in check. Disadvantages: Because of her lack of regular physical exercise, Megan is not a fast runner or a physically strong person. Due to her shyness, she does not have a significant relationship with most of her classmates. If enough stress does accumulate, she shuts down and stops thinking. Designated Number: Female student No. 014 --- Designated Weapon: 8 oz Bottle of Fake Blood Conclusion: Well hey, it's not all bad G014, you could use it to fake being dead. Y'know, before you become actually dead, cause only a moron falls for that type of thing. - Josh Baines - I guess we know not to trust you if you say she's died then, Baines The above biography is as written by JillSandwich93. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations )]] Handled by: JillSandwich93, SOTF_Help Kills: Francis St. Ledger Killed By: Collar detonation Collected Weapons: Bottle of Fake Blood (designated weapon) Allies: 'Mirabella Strong, Francis St. Ledger, Takeshi Yoshikawa, Juhan Levandi, Sophie McDowell, Alexander de Gaulle, Gavin Hunter, Grace Faraday '''Enemies: 'Francis St. Ledger '''Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Megan, in chronological order. The Past: *Chance Encounters *Lonely Hearts Club Pre-Game: *A 3AM Practice Session *Circle of Fifths *A Tree Grows in Seattle *Joy *Shinin' V5: *The Despair Game *Scavengers *The Real Folk Blues *The Red Shoes *I solemnly swear that I am up to no good *Mischief Managed *The Verdana Sisterhood *Resisting Against Fate *The Only Winning Move Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Megan Emerson. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Megan had potential near the start, she had some interesting interactions with other characters and I felt that she could have gone down as a good character, but after Francis's death she got bogged down from a combination of lack of activity, falling into the background in the escape group and eventually reduced to being Gavin's sidekick during his escape plan where she's completley overshadowed. Ultimately ends with an inactive death that tries to get me feeling for her, but at this point all I felt was dissapointment that a character I had hopes for were squashed by becoming inactive. - Matador Oh, Megan, Megan, Megan. I figured it'd be fair to give my own retrospective on her even though it's been years after the fact, at least to explain my own thought process even though I myself have no clue what I was thinking at the time. When I was writing up Megan's profile and submitted her into pre-game, I had no clue as to a character arc for her during the game or really any concrete ideas, part of it being that she was my first character along with how I try to keep my options open in case something doesn't work out. In hindsight I wish I had done more with her during that early pregame time to build more relationships with other characters rather than disappearing for months, but oh well. When it came time for submitting her for V5 proper, Ghost of Ravenstar had proposed to me about establishing a friendship with his own character, which I had accepted and started planning out the pregame threads that involved Gavin with GoR. Meanwhile I tried to establish friendships with others since, again, I'm an awful planner and like to keep options open for the proper game. About a couple of months before V5 proper started, GoR revealed his escape attempt plan to me. I really wish I had thought more about getting involved with it, but I'll go into it more in a sec. And then V5 starts, and Megan begins her doomed adventure by teaming up with Mirabella Strong immediately and continuously drops the ball as a de facto leader through Francis St. Ledger's untimely death. I feel like these couple of threads were when I was at my strongest as a writer (even though there's some things I really wish I didn't put on paper, but I blame it again on Megan being a first character), and in hindsight I wish I didn't go through with the escape attempt plot. I needed to make an excuse for Megan to leave the group which is why I suggested to Pippin about the staircase incident and immediately had her leave the school with nothing more than just a "Deuces!". I regret that decision. And then The Red Shoes happens, and Megan unintentionally turns into Gavin's plucky not-girlfriend. This was the point I really started to lose steam because of OOC reasons along with those regrets that started piling on more and more over time which I could go more into, but this isn't the right time or place. Then the condensed threads happen (apologies), Megan gets some reconciliation with Mirabella, and reads Gavin's self-insert lesbian fanfic that I myself wrote with GoR's approval. Gavin ends up getting rolled again, and I hero'ed him with Megan as I saw this as an opportunity to drop her entirely so the escape plot can keep moving forward. More OOC drama ensues which is what ultimately leads to my decision to disappear from the site and left both Megan and Alex to get intentionally inactive killed. If she hadn't gotten involved in the escape group, I'd probably have Megan remain with the sleeper cell group at least for a little bit to deal with the fallout of Francis's accident and Mirabella's declining sanity. Or maybe have her run into Travis Webster who also had a grudge against her for that death. Or maybe met up with Hansel Williams and, I dunno, get dragged into a bigger calamity. An unfortunate end for a character I was really proud of during her pre-The Red Shoes arc. C'est la vie. Live and learn. I'm really flattered so many other handlers had high hopes for Megan from the start, and I really regret letting my bad judgment interfere with that potential. Maybe I'll do another attempt with her archetype in a future SOTF game, we'll see. ''- Jilly'' Category:V5 Students